


Coming Out

by Random_Fics10



Series: Ash and Kiawe [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Ash and Kiawe decide it's time to come out to Kiawe's parents.Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash and Kiawe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Ash and Kiawe decided to give the dating thing a try after Mimo gave them a little push.

It's been nice, and they're both pretty happy.

The only problem is they don't know if they want to tell anyone.

They know that Kukui would support them without hesitation.

But Kiawe's parents? Ash's mom? The rest of the class? All wild cards.

They didn't want to lose this special thing they had together.

"Your parents love me, Kiawe, I'm sure they'll be fine with us," Ash insists, sitting with Kiawe on the beach.

"They love you As My Friend, my.." Kiawe swallow thickly, lowering his voice slightly, "My boyfriend might be different..."

"There's no way to know unless we tell them!" Ash jumps to his feet, fists on his hips determinedly.

Kiawe chuckles at his enthusiasm, standing to pull Ash into a hug, "Fine, we'll talk to them...tomorrow."

"Today."

"Ash."

"Fine, tomorrow, but no backing out!" Ash hugs Kiawe back, enjoying the closeness.

Kiawe presses his lips to Ash's forehead for a second, smiling against it, "I wouldn't dream of backing out on you."

They stay together for a few moments longer, enjoying being close and comfortable with each other, until they hear Mallow calling for them.

Reluctantly the boys pull apart, walking up the beach together, but not too close.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh! Ash! What a pleasant surprise!" Sima greets Ash at the door.

"Hi, ma'am, nice to see you again!" Ash chirps.

"I'm assuming you want to stay for dinner?" Sima asks, leading Ash in.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'm really just--"

"Here to see Kiawe? I figured; he's finishing up his chores, he should be in in a few."

Ash quietly waits for his boyfriend to get done when Mimo runs up to him.

"Kiawe's outside," she informs him.

"I know."

"Then why are you inside?"

"I'm waiting in here for him because we have something to do."

"What are you gonna do?"

"...Big kid stuff."

"You're gonna kiss, aren't you?"

"SHHHH!" Ash looks around to see that Sima headed out, probably to tell Kiawe Ash is there, and he hasn't seen Rango since he got there.

"Oh yeah...that's a secret, isn't it?" Mimo giggles. 

"Yes, it is."

"While you're waiting for my big brother do you wanna play with me?" Mimo asks cheerfully.

"I have to--you know what? Sure. Let's play," Ash agrees.

"Yay!!" Mimo pulls Ash with her to go play.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiawe comes in after finishing his chores and sees, in his opinion, the most precious thing ever.

Ash sitting on the floor playing with Mimo.

"Kiawe! You're done!" Ash jumps to his feet, and almost hugs Kiawe, but realizes Sima is right behind him and plays it off as a high five.

"I'm guessing you boys are going out back to “train” now?" Sima hums.

"Why did you say train like that?" Kiawe asks.

"No reason!" Sima chirps.

"We're not going out back!" Ash jumps in.

"Oh? Then what are you two doing?" Sima asks in surprise.

"We uh... actually have something to tell you and dad...where is dad?" Kiawe explains.

"Rango! Dear! Come here! Kiawe wants to talk to us!" Sima calls.

Rango comes in and looks at his son, then his son's “friend”, "Is something wrong?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering. What is it, boys?" Sima crosses her arms.

Ash suddenly doesn't have any of his former confidence.

Kiawe decides to take the lead instead, and save Ash from his own nerves.

"Mom. Dad.." he takes a deep breath and slowly reaches out to grab his boyfriend's hand, "Ash and I aren't just friends..."

The room goes quiet, and Ash squeezes Kiawe's hand nervously.

Sima finally breaks the silence with a good hearted laugh, "Honey, we know."

Rango looks at his wife in shock and clears his throat, "Sima, can we speak...alone?"

"Hmm? Of course, what's wrong?"

"Just...come on!"

The adults leave the room and Ash lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So that went better th--"

"No! I Didn't Know! Nor Do I Approve!" Kiawe is cut off by his dad yelling from the other room.

"Oh no...." Ash whispers, pulling himself closer to Kiawe.

"Mimo, do me a favor and go play in your room," Kiawe requests, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"Daddy's really mad.." Mimo whispers as she gets up to go to her room.

"Yeah, he is.." Kiawe agrees.

"I don't think I've ever heard your dad yell like that..." Ash whines.

"To be fair, neither have I."

Sima and Rango come back and Kiawe instinctively puts himself between them and Ash.

"Ash...maybe you should head home before the professor gets to worrying," Sima suggests gently.

"And maybe don't come back," Rango adds.

"Rango!" Sima yells.

"I'll take him there. And maybe I won't come back either," Kiawe pulls Ash with him out of the house.

"Kiawe, what are you doing? You're going to get in trouble," Ash warns, but doesn't make any move to make Kiawe stop.

"If my dad thinks it's okay to treat you like that over this then I don't want to be around him."

Ash gets quite before hugging Kiawe tight, "You're the best."

Kiawe holds him tight for a long while, not wanting to let go ever, "I just hope this was the right choice."

"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

The boys sit on Kukui's couch, Ash curled close to Kiawe's side, after explaining to the professor what happened with Kiawe's dad.

"I'm sorry, Kiawe, I know it must feel awful, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need," Kukui assures.

"Really?" Ash perks up, "You don't have a problem with us being...gay?"

Kukui laughs and shakes his head, "Ash, it would be pretty hypocritical of me to have a problem with that when I'm Bi."

"Thank you, professor," Kiawe smiles softly.

"I'll let you two have some time to talk," Kukui gets up to let the boys have some space.

"So...are you really not going back?" Ash asks once the professor leaves.

"Not for a while at least..."

"I'll be right here for you in the meantime," Ash kisses Kiawe's cheek.

They both go to bed early, deciding the day had been long enough.

They'll tell their classmates tomorrow at school.


End file.
